


Go away Karen

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And wants him to be happy, At least that's what commander fox thinks, Background Relationships, Clone abuse, Commander Fox abuse, Commander Fox vs Karen, Commander fox loves his brother rex, Commander fox needs a break, Commander fox needs a hug, Commander fox worried about Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry commander fox, Karen needs a warning of her own, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sheev palpatine is a pedophile, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, clones deserve better, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Commander Fox just wanted a nice day but instead Karen has to come and ruin it for him.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Go away Karen

Today started out like any other day for Commander Fox. He woke up got his first cup of caf and started on the mountain of paperwork given to him by the Chancellor. Fox didn't like the Chancellor not only because of the paperwork Fox was given but also because Chancellor Palpatine was creepy and his relationship with General Skywalker was alarming. Fox didn't know the man well. But his brother's from the 501st and 212th say that he cares about his men and treat them like human beings. Not only that but he was dating Rex who was Fox's vod'ika and that made Anakin family.

So Fox was concerned with the looks chancellor Palpatine gave General Skywalker and his weird obsession with the General. Fox was tempted to put bugs in the Chancellor's office to make sure the Chancellor wasn't doing anything to General Skywalker. But that was for another time right now Fox needed to get this paperwork done by the end of the day. 

Which is why Fox spent the majority of his day working on paperwork. It was peaceful and nice and Fox was really glad about it. That was until he heard a loud sound. Fox quickly stepped out of his office and was surprised by what he saw. There was a Rodian woman standing there with a space caf drink yelling at a shiny who was trying to calm the women down but failed.

Fox walked over hoping to get the women to stop harassing the shiny. As Fox walked over he could see the relief in his eyes.

Ma'am this is my superior commander Fox.

Fox watched as the women turned to him and started whining and screaming.

Fox could only stare trying to figure out what was happening before the women started saying nasty things.

You good for nothing clones. All of you are just stupid cannon fodder I demand that you do what I want right now. I am a citizen of the republic and you are all worthless slaves owned by the republic. You can all be replaced and if you don't do what I ask then I am going to make sure you all get replaced.

The women kept talking about how they were all worthless slaves and Fox could see that it was hurting his men. Some looked about ready to cry and others looked like they wanted to tear the women apart. But one thing was for sure every time she opened her mouth every one of Fox's brother's flinched at her words. They were cruel and horrible to listen to.

Fox finally had enough and told the women to leave.

Ma'am I'm going to have to ask that you leave you are causing a scene. If you do not leave I will have you escorted out.

The women didn't care she just kept going.

You can't do that to me. I'm a citizen of the republic. I could have you all killed. If you don't do what I say right now. I don't care that your a stupid commander because it doesn't mean anything your just a clone. Anyone else could replace you.

Fox had enough of this woman so he signaled for his men to escort this woman out. But before the troopers could even grab her she quickly chucked her drink at Fox's face and screamed.

Stupid clone do what I say now.

This made everyone really angry and no one liked how their commander wars disrespected. Then the troopers quickly grabbed her arms to take her outside. She started screaming and telling them how they would all be replaced for not doing what she said.

When she was finally gone Fox sighed in relief. Everyone was a lot happier than she was gone but her words hurt. Then the shiny next to Fox looked over and said.

What a Karen am I right.

Everyone started laughing even Fox who had caf dripping down his face and armor soaking into his blacks. She really was a Karen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
